The Eevee Curse
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Princess Dawn, May, Soul, Leaf and Misty live their normal lives as eevee princesses until one day the kingdom is attacked, thay are taken away by a dark rival kingdom. They meet Five older eevee's who are the princes of their kingdom, how will they get back? IKARI-CONTEST-POKE-OLDRIVAL-SOULSILVER SHIPPINGS!
1. Chapter 1

_The wind rushed through the leaves of a huge oak tree, many pokemon gathered around the tree muttering in awe at the family in the hollow of the tree, there was a small family of Eevee there._

"Quiet! Quiet down everyone!" Tooted a Noctowl looking around at all the other forest pokemon consisting of Wurmple, Buneary, Starly, Buizel, Pacharisu, Sneasel and Driftloon.

The forest instantly went silent

"Now we are here today to celebrate the birth of the king and queens litter! Your majesty and highness let us thank you for bringing these children to us!" He hooted, all the other pokemon cheered as the king and queen stepped out.

_The queen was the most beautiful creature, its silky pinky-purple fur glistened in the sunlight, her red jem shone like a diamond in the rays. She had a sleek body with long legs and small paws, her two tails wrapped around her paws as she courtesied._

_The king was strong, brave and handsome. He was black in colour, with light blue rings around his ears tail and one on high forehead, he also had little light blue flecks covering his back. He had Ruby eyes, his ears stuck up with his tail behind him, his legs where long with small paws but strong looking he courtesied also._

"We are glad to be new parents, we hope our young will grow to be the best princesses the kingdom has ever had..." The queen announced with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"we will now show our future queens" the king finshed going into the hollow, the queen trailing behind.

_What the forest pokemon saw next was simply_ _beautiful, Three female eevee in the kings mouth and two in the queens mouth._

_The oldest looking one was a bit more orange in colour than normal, she had cerulean eyes that glistened in the sun._

_The youngest one yawned loudly showing a set of pearly fangs, she had ocean blue orbs for eyes, her eyes sparkled with a mischeivious glint, she was the colour of a shiny eevee._

_The second youngest one pawed at the youngest one, she had sapphire eyes, and her tail was much longer than normal, she was the same colour as the youngest one._

_the second oldest looked around at the other pokemon in curiousity, her leaf green eyes blinking with joy of seeing the new beings, she had a dark brown tip of her tail and neck fur, she also had darker brown flecks at the tips of her ears and going down her legs._

_The middle aged one looked bored and feisty, she looked playful too, she was thrashing trying to get out of the grip of her parent, she had coffee brown eyes, and small faint growlithe like markings._

"We have decided on the names also!" the queen announced with a nod from her husband.

_The queen released the two youngest ones who instantly started to play fight._

"Princess Dawn!" referring to the ocean eyed eevee "And Princess May!" announced the queen referring to the sapphire eyed eevee

_The king released the other three eevee, the forest eyed one looked at Dawn and May as the fought, the cerulean eyed eevee stood next to her before getting knocked over by the playful coffee eyed eevee, they both growled._

"Princess Misty!" pointing his nose the the oldest and creamiest eevee "Princess Leaf!" looking to the leafy eyed eevee who was fighting with the middle aged one "And Princess Soul!" he reffered to the playful coffee eyed one.

_The whole forest chanted their names, the sisters looked up and giggled at the unusual pokemon_

_This was the start of a new story..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Fourteen years later_

"Come on May! where almost at the top!" Dawn shouted exitedly as she ran up the steep slope.

"Go on without me! ive lived my life! have kids dont forget abou-t m-me..." she dramaticly fell to the ground, closing her eyes slowly and stopping her breathing to pretend she was dead.

"May! stop it your gonna get dirt in your fur!" Misty complained as she reached the top of the steep slope.

"Im dead..." May laughed.

"Ok, i have a idea when we get to the top we can have a picnic! to celebrate our climb!" dawn giggled, Misty, Leaf and Soul shook their heads.

"IM ALL FOR IT! COME ON HURRY UP DAWN!" she raced past Dawn, and stumbled to the top of the hill.

Misty and Leaf snickered as Dawn dragged herself up the hill, once they where all on top of the hill they looked around at the whole forest.

"Eterna Forest, our kingdom... its so beautiful..." Soul said with a huge grin.

Leaf nodded "when we are throned as queens we have to keep it that way"

"Yeah!" shouted everyone but Dawn who was focused on another part of the forest, instead it was more of a mountain.

"Dawn are you ok?" May asked curiously,

no reply

"Hello? Eevee to Dawn?"

no reply

"Dawn you idiot wake up!"

no reply

"Face my freaking wrath!" May growled pouncing at her, she squeeled and kicked her belly in defence knocking the air out of her.

"Dawn what the hell?!" Misty yelled making Dawn startle, she was still focused on the mountains.

"Dawn _gasp _w-what _gasp _is up with _gasp _yoouu?" May choked trying to regain her breath.

"Its dark... i need to go practise, bye guys!" she said without looking back she bounded off the hill landing swiftly on her paws.

"Dark? whats up with her?" Soul wondered aloud.

"beats me..." Leaf replied.

**Dawns POV**

_what was that feeling? it was like... the aura there was waiting to make its move to kill... guess its just my mind making consparicies... _dawn thought to herself.

She reached a clearing with willow trees surrounding her, from the sky the trees formed a jewel like meadow, dawn sat down in the middle "i need to work this out..." Dawn said closing her eyes, she felt the wind tickle her mane in the way that made her relax. She felt the presence of evil lurking close.

Opening her eyes she looked around, dark shadows slipped back and fourth through the trees "so it wasnt just a consparacy she growled to herself" feeling warm breath mixed into the wind made her shudder until "Yrow!" a figure leaped out in hopes of pinning the princess, but luckily she felt the wind around him before he attacked "Damn i missed!" the figure growled to himself. "Yeah way to go Gary!" shouted a gruff voice from the shadows. The figure laughed "You should of made Drew leap at her! he has better aim!" he retorted. A cocky voice growled "i wouldnt be assed to anyway" she felt the wind change again as another figure leapt at her, this time he caught her shoulder with a claw, she made it out in time for not being pinned though "Dammit! shes hard!" a childish voice emitted from the other shady figure infront of her.

Dawn growled "dammit are you playing with me or something? i would much rather like to go down with a fight..." she could hear snickering. Then she felt it the dark aura "oh crap..." she shrunk to the ground as the two figures stepped into the light "y-your... EEVEES?!" she squeeled. Then more figures leapt behind them, now there where five of them "Wanna go down with a fight against five princes of the Litheia Clan?" joked the youngest looking one, he had a childish look on his face, he looked about 17...

"Yes i will to protect my sisters and my kingdom!" she said puffing out her chest and snarling.

"Ooh but, your Princess Dawn the youngest am i correct?" said the cocky voice again, this must be Drew...

"Y-yeah! so! got a problem with it?!" she challenged with a sharp glint of mischief in her eye.

"then your the weakest?" he chuckled.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THE WEAKEST! AS A MATTER OF FACT IM KNOWN AS THE GARCHOMP OF THE KINGDOM! IM THE ONLY ONE OF THE PRINCESSES WHO ACTUALLY FIGHTS!" she roared, grinding her fangs.

The second oldest growled to the other princes "Stop playing around and get to the point!" he shot daggers at Dawn "And you stop being a brat and let us knock you out!" he snarled.

Dawn snickered, then burst out laughing like it had been building up all her life, tears of laughter ran down her cheeks, this made Silver furious "IMMA RIP THAT BITCH APART!" he roared leaping at her, Dawn rolled out the way in instinct still laughing.

Ash, Gary and Drew watched the scene with joy, it was about time Silver got taught he cant intimidate people by shouting.

"Stop moving so i can rip your head off!" he pinned her and to his satisfaction she stopped laughing.

"Damn now im dead..." she sighed "Wait! i just need to do one more thing!" she had a realisation that could help her.

"WHAT?! what do you want to do?!" he growled.

Dawn winked at him making scarlett hearts fly from her they twirled around Silver twice before entering his body "Please get off me, your scaring me..." she pretended to cry.

He moved off of her body and looked as she stepped up "HOLY SHIT YOU USED ATTRACT ON ME?!" he snarled, if looks could kill Dawn would be a carcus by now.

Paul watched as Silver spat venom at Dawn, Dawn seemed to be enjoying it quite well...

Until Gary stepped in he winked at Dawn making hearts come out of him, Dawn returned it as both attracts battled, it was a draw "Damn i thought i could win" Gary growled "at least we can take you without your sisters being here" he knocked into her knocking her off balance "Ooof" she crashed onto the floor with her belly pressed against the floor she felt a paw hold her down seeing the oldest there she gulped.

She looked around seeing Silver had escaped attract, she felt it was best to just give up. She growled "Night..." and closed her eyes.

"what?" all the princes said in usion, after the battle she gave to stay away from them she gave up by using rest?

"Well at least paul didnt have to knock her out..." Drew said with a firm gaze on Dawn, Ash and Gary simply nodded.

Paul stepped off her and grasped her scruff firmly, she smelled of flowers "Come on, King Red is waiting for us..." he growled. Dawn was as fragile and delicate as a tulip, her small body hung from his mouth. His head didnt even need to be lifted from the weight, she was extremeley light.

The five princes and bounded off with Dawn in their grasp...

**Misty's POV**

_"Its dark... i need to go practise, bye guys!" she said without looking back she bounded off the hill landing swiftly on her paws._

_"Dark? whats up with her?" Soul wondered aloud._

_"beats me..." Leaf replied._

"She was kinda freaked out by the mountain" Soul shuddered "She was always kinda psychic, she must of sensed something dark about the place..." she growled, the others nodded in agreement.

"The forest, is crying" Leaf shivered "DAWNS IN TROUBLE GUYS!" she shrieked.

May, Soul and Misty looked wide eyed at Leaf "you sure?!" Misty asked shocked by her sudden outburst.

"YES IM SURE! I WOULDNT MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS UP!" she shouted

"COME ON THEN!" May growled as she thundered down the hill, may had always been closest to Dawn, ever since birth. They had simalarities, they where both shiny eevees, they both had a tune that somehow makes its way to the others ears no matter how far away they are. And they can sense each others presence, which is not fair in hide and seek.

They reached dawns willow clearing to see nothing, only a little bit of fur claw marks on the ground, and a small splatter of blood on the grass.

"shes... gone..." May whimpered.

"WE NEED TO TELL MOTHER AND FATHER!" Soul shrieked rushing off with the others tailing her.

"Who ever done this will pay! no one hurts my little Dawny and gets away with it!" May shouted furiously, no one dared enter her personal bubble at times like these.

"eheheh ok..." was all the others said.

They reached the hollow and saw there parents talking to each other, a floral crown on the queens head and a pebble crown on the kings.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" they all shrieked in usion,

"Whats wrong? wheres little Dawny?" The Queen spoke with wide blue eyes

"DAWNS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" they all shouted, it echoed through the forest.

Everything was still, not a being moved...


	3. Chapter 3

**paul's POV**

We all waited for the troublesome girl to wake up, the king was tapping his claws on the stone rock he sat on. We where bored.

"Are you sure you didnt kill her!" The king growled impatiently.

"Yes your majesty, the only wound she has was a struggle wound on her shoulder. Maybe we should try waking her up the way we wake each other up?" Ash suggested, earning a nod from the king.

"uhh... Princess Dawn? if you wake up il let you kill a hoothoot?" ash suggested, knowing it wakes up Paul and Silver.

"nugghpuuhf?" Dawn grumbled, moving in her sleep accidentally kicking ash in the balls, she smiled in her sleep satisfied.

"owwwwwwww...grrrrr" he fell to the floor with his tail tucked between his legs, wincing as he walked "one of you try?" he fell to the ground whimpering.

"i guess il go..." said Gary in a freaked out tone "Dawn! theres a buffet set up! its all you can eat! for free!" he gave a smile, until Dawn knocked him off his feet making him do the splits.

"KYAHH! she really knows how to hurt a guy!" he grumbled with his fangs grazing his lip making blood drip down.

"Your pathetic, let me handle this!" Paul growled, Kicking Gary out the way, silver watched in amusment.

"IF YOU DONT WAKE UP IL CUT YOUR HAIR WITH A CHAINSAW!" he roared, it echoed through the cave.

"Kyahhh! not the hair! anything but the hair" she lifted herself off the ground stumbling a bit she fell backwards and accidentally knocked paul over making him fall on top of her "uh... hi?" she looked up to meet the elder eevees gaze.

"PAUL! GO THROUGH THE HOLE!" Gary laughed, rolling around on the floor.

The king watched as the two got really flustered, he thought it was amusing.

"W-what hole?" she muttered to Paul, he growled and sat up "Dont tell me you havent learnt about IT?!" paul faceplanted

Gary laughed his head off "AHAHAHAH she hasnt heard about sex! actions speak louder than words paul! show her!" he was red in the face now.

Dawn sat up and stared at Gary wide eyed "I didnt know the word sex was in the dictionary is it a new word?" she frowned watching him laugh harder "what did i say?" she looked to the others for a answer, Ash and Drew where trying not to laugh. And Silver had raised eye brows. Paul was growling ways to kill Gary under his breath.

Dawn walked over to Gary and prodded him with a paw "eheheh your furs gonna get messy if you keep rolling around like that... seriously though whats sex?" she asked looking down at Gary who just found out it wasnt a joke "Oh" he sat up and shook his fur making dust fly up.

"Well i guess il teach you the ways of sex" he puffed out his chest proudly "it is a very simple process of when a male and a female fuck each other lustfully then a male gives his seed to the female" Gary smirked looking at her confused expression.

"First of all Fuck isnt a real word its just a random word a drunk person probrably made up, second off if you get Fucked wouldnt that hurt alot, and why would the male give seeds to the female... is it as a gift?" Dawn questioned him.

Everyone looked to Gary, even the king was amused by this conversation.

"heard of mating?" Gary asked.

"nope..." dawn replied

"sperm?"

"nope"

"do you know how a baby is made?"

"nope"

"69?"

"oh yeah its a number! :D" dawn laughed

Paul smirked at her densness, ash tilted his head "what does 69 have to do with sex?" ash questioned. Everyone except him and Dawn fell anime style.

Gary sighed "here il explain sex..."

after almost two hours of gary's lecture of sex and dawns questioning she almost understood.

"Ahhhhh i get it now..." she giggled.

Silver and Paul where asleep whilst Drew and Ash watched with smirks on their faces. The king was in bed by now.

"Wait a second... why do i need to know about sex?!" Dawn growled leaping and pinning Gary, for her small size she was really strong.

"Eheheheh, ahhhh rape!" he said struggling to get up, dawn stared at gary, then a smile formed across her face, leaning down to his ear she whispered seducingly "it wont be rape if you join in though..." she licked his ear softly sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine.

By Gary's scream Paul and Silver shot awake, they got wrong thoughts when they saw what was happening "uhh, is that gonna become a foursome?" Silver asked with a fanged smile.

Dawn turned to them and smiled "nope im too young for that stuff! and anyway it would be strange doing it with guys that are three years older than me..." she shuddered at the thought.

"awwww, i thought we where getting somewhere..." Gary complained, before noticing dawn's eyes had changed colour.

"whats wrong Gary?" Drew asked with a confused expression.

"Gary you ok?" she didnt notice he was loking at her eyes until she saw him staring into them, she leapt off him curling into a ball.

"C...C...C" Gary stuttered, his eyes blinded by shock.

"Dawn what did you do to Gary?!" Paul and Silver looked to the curled up Dawn "Eh?" Paul growled and prodded her with his paw "GO AWAY IM SLEEPING!" she growled from the mass of fur.

"CURSE! CURSE EEVEE! C...C!" Gary yowled flailing with his legs, he bounced up to see Dawn in a ball "SHES A CURSE!" he yowled pointing a paw at her.

"WHAAAAAT?!" they shrieked in usion, they all looked to Dawn before padding over to her, she was motionless.

**Dawn's POV**

_It was dark, she could hear Gary shouting that she was a curse. She didnt intend to be born this way, wait... why was she brought to the castle anyway? do they need her for something?_

"shes gonna infect us with her cursed eggs! RUNNN!" was all Dawn could hear, Silver was laughing his head off and paul was chuckling. Drew and Ash watched him in horror as he flopped like a magikarp.

"Gary _hehe_ Dawn didnt even know about _snicker _sex before she met you... she hasnt even started her period yet" the others looked at Silver in awe.

"what?" he grunted

"How would you know?" Paul raised a eye-brow

"I can sense these things... you all can too"

They all shifted uncomfortably as Silver went on about periods.

"And when a female is in heat you would be able to sense by the feeling in your dic-" he looked to dawn who had opened up from her ball position and was now lying on her side with her tail almost touching her nose.

"whats wrong silver?" they all turned to where he was staring "awww does Silvy have a crush on Dawny?" The all snickered.

"W-what?! no! shes a brat!" he shrieked.

"IM NOT A BRAT! YOUR THE BRAT SILVER!" Dawn roared, everyone looked to Dawns still sleeping figure.

"HAHAHAHAHAH XD" they all erupted into cheers "GAWD SHES AWSOME! she owns Silver in her sleep!"

"Stop it... good... put it in there... see it feels good... stop... i cant do this... STOP!... I told you five to stop... look... see like that... your getting milk everywhere silver!... now the egg... see perfect mixture!" she finished and laughed muttering random words in her sleep.

"I-is she having a wet dream about us?" Ash smiled "Silver you got your milk everywhere" he laughed.

Silver blushed crimson "grrr! imma wake her up" he padded over to her prodding her with his paw "Come on wake up!" he growled, unsheathing a claw and scratching her a bit.

She yelped waking up and headbutting his chin "Oops... i seem to have a thing for hurting you guys..." she giggled.

"How was your wet dream?" Gary snickered, noticing her eyes are back to normal he sighed.

"what? i didnt have a wet dream..." she trailed off looking at the wall _wow nice pattern..._

"But you was talking in your sleep and you was talking like you was getting raped by us or something" Gary looked at her blushing face "See cant deny the truth" he laughed.

She smiled "actually i was teaching you how to make a cake XD" she fell to the floor laughing her head off.

"H...HOW?!"

She told them the dream

_"Stop poking me Ash! im not a warewolf!" dawn growled. Ash groaned as he sat in the kitchen the other four sat next to him "today imma teach you how to bake a cake!" dawn squeeled like a girl. Paul grunted "Do we have to?" "yes" she replied with a happy face. Drew smirked "sounds fun" he said. "Good we have the ingredients here" she pulled out a bowl full of equipment. "The flour... put it in there ash" pointing to a tub next to him. he nodded, after he did that she put the butter in. "Gary for scarring me for life, your kneading!" "BUT THATS NOT FAIR!" "tough shit! knead!" she growled. Gary plunged his fingers in, to find it very soft and creamy feeling after a while "see it feels good right?" she said sweetly, gary simply nodded. "Stop, thats enough"... paul looked to dawn who had a now mischevious glint in her eye "i cant do this!" Silver screamed randomly. Drew growled to silver "STOP SILVER! JEEZUS! ITS ONLY COOKING!" everyone argued "stop!" dawn screeched over the fighting guys "uggh ive told you guys to stop!" they all looked over to her "paul come here and help me out" paul growled at her "why me?" he asked. Dawn raised a eye brow "because your oldest" she simply answered. "Silver put the milk in then you dont need to do anything else..." dawn told him, he sighed and strolled to the bowl, he tipped "look its so easy!" he laughed. Dawns eyes widened "STOP! your getting milk everywhere silver!" she growled "you nearly poured the whole carton in!"she said darkly looking at the milky mixture "nevermind..." she looked to Drew "now the egg, you can do the honours drew" she smiled and drew just huffed. he leapt over and put the egg into the mixture... after a quick stir it was a very milky mixture "see perfect mixture! almost..." she said "Come on wake up!" _

They gaped "omg we are so dirty minded!" they said in unison before all freezing

"something wrong?" she felt a light tap on the shoulder, she turned to meet face to face with a geeky looking eevee "ahh so your princess Dawn!" he said trying to be alluring.

"Conway" Drew said through gritted teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Srry ive been gone so long guys :O i was thinking about discontinuing this but now imma keep going seeing that people read my crappy fanfics XD**

**so yeah i really dont own pokemon... otherwise i would be seriously rich right now...**

**Also!**

**My writing style has changed since i last wrote, so you will need to adapt to my creepy new writing style :P **

**Will start updating every week on a thursday, but if its late it will definitley be on a friday, school and all it takes me a while to write .**

**If you did read this then your wasting your time...**

**Onto the story!**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Huh?" I turned around to come face to face with a strange looking pokemon, like? thingy? i seriously didnt have a clue what the fuck this creature was but the way it was looking at me gave me chills.

I could hear the various sighs, growls and hisses coming from the guys behind me, i was going to ask them something when i woke up, but its seems things have gotten so interesting i had forgotten... well thats nice aint it?

The creature sniffled at me, indicating it was taking in my scent "Whos the girl?" It smiled crookedly showing a pair of well kept white fangs, its amulet shining in the few rays of sunlight shining through the crags int he rocks.

Ash raised his paw "Pick me! i want to answer the question!" I mentally facepawed at his idiocy, its was only a question... i wonder how he was when he was with his tutor.

The creature pointed a sharp claws at him "Go on then Ashley" He spoke making Ash growl.

"Its Ash, and her name is Dawn! Berlitz stand! One of the Five p-" I heard o loud thump and turned to see Ash being straddled by Paul.

"Dare complete that sentence and il slit your throat so you wont be able to speak any more of them" He put a paw to Ash's throat to validate the question "Understood?"

Ash let out a whimper and a shaky nod before paul lept off him and went back to sitting next to Silver.

The creature turned his gaze back to me "Interesting" he went to touch me but i backed away from his paw and huffing, i really didnt want to talk to strangers... hell, never mind being touched by them...

"You dont like physical contact... thats no fun, The names Conway by the way" He put his paw out infront of him for a paw shake, i accepted it only to be pulled close to him, so close that our muzzles where touching.

Gary chuckled "Annnnndddd~ too close for comfort Conway..." He knocked him away, i heard Conway curse Gary before starting to pad off only to stop "Oh by the way, King Red said he wants you to finish the project, remember he needs this done by tonight!" he hissed before leaping off.

Silver looked over to me "You ok Brat?" He asked in a bored tone, still looking at where Conway exited.

"Uhm... yeah" I shuffled my paws "What pokemon is he?" I asked looking up at Gary.

"Meowth, damn, they are such annoying little pests, dont go near him Dawn, understand?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded feebly, they all yawned and started walking off, i guessed i was meant to sleep in here "Night Dawn" Drew said tiredly as they clumbered to the door.

"Wait!" I yowled making them stop and look to me with a questioning glance.

Gary spoke up "Whats wrong?"

"Why am i here?" I yowled making them all snarl.

"Listen kid if we wanted to tell you the answer we would of when we caught you, dont mess with this kingdom, Your father has a lot to learn about who to pick fights with" Paul seethed before they all leapt through the door, a large rock fell down after they left making me completly trapped in the open rocky room.

I shivered as i lay down on the cold slate floor "I hope your all ok... Misty, Leaf, Lyra... and May" I frowned "A-and Mum, Dad a-and..." I couldnt talk any longer as tears fell down my golden pelted fur "I miss you all so m-much" I sobbed, not knowing i was being watched

"Sorry Dawn..." Paul muttered as he watched her sob through the crack in the wall "Truly sorry" He padded away leaving Dawn to cry all her emotions out.


End file.
